


What You Wished For

by pedipalps



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate universe - No Sburb/Sgrub, Short, but it isn't explicitly described, eridan succeeds in killing all the land-dwellers, more of a drabble really, that's why its warned as major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedipalps/pseuds/pedipalps
Summary: Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you -- well, there's really no point in trying to avoid it, is there?You just killed all of your friends.





	

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you -- well, there’s really no point in trying to avoid it, is there?

You just killed all of your friends.

Okay, maybe not _all_ of them. Feferi most likely survived, considering her blood, but you haven’t seen her since…

Yeah.

If you’re being honest with yourself, you hadn’t expected it to actually work. Before now, nothing had, so why should this?

It had, though, and now here you are. Destroyer of all the land-dwellers, the seas free from their pollution, you’ve suddenly got everything you’ve ever wished for, and yet.

You regret it.

You wish it hadn’t worked. You wish you hadn’t come up with the stupid plan in the first place. You wish your friends were still alive.

You wish you weren’t.

You know that, eventually, Alternia will return to normal. Though the trolls in the brooding caverns, and the Mother Grub, are no doubt all dead, there will be more to replace them someday. There are matriorbs, and unhatched grubs and lusii, and after a few sweeps there will be more trolls, and that maybe, just maybe, in a few thousand sweeps, some of your friends’ ancestors might pop up.

You won’t be around to see it, though.

Looking back now, you know you should’ve realized that killed all land-dwelling trolls would involve killing your friends, too, but you hadn’t. You hadn’t, and now they’re gone, and you’re left to yourself to wish that you could undo everything that you’ve ever done, but you can’t. You’ll never be able to see them ever again. Not even Feferi; she’ll probably never forgive you. You can’t blame her. You’ll probably never forgive yourself.

You’ve learned something from this, you think, but you can’t quite decide what it is.

You mostly hope that no one will ever make the same mistake you did, because you know now that what you’d wanted for nearly your whole life is the most terrible thing that anyone could’ve ever done.

You’ve gotten what you wished for.

You’re a murderer.

You’re a monster.

You’re terribly lonely.


End file.
